<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stars and snow | p.js by rosyjeongin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763095">stars and snow | p.js</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyjeongin/pseuds/rosyjeongin'>rosyjeongin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dreaming of a white christmas | nct dream [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, jisung is shy, very shy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyjeongin/pseuds/rosyjeongin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jisung misses the cherry blossoms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dreaming of a white christmas | nct dream [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stars and snow | p.js</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For weeks, Jisung had been anticipating this. He had it all planned out in his head, too. A bouquet of your favorite flowers and a box of your favorite sweets, paired with a nice dress shirt and done-up hair. He’d ask you to come over to your guys’ spot in the park again, by the swings, just as the sun would set, and he’d be there, all prettied up, waiting anxiously. Then, he’d ask you on a date.</p><p>But he wouldn’t directly say it was a date. It was his original plan, but, in the end, he had wussed out and convinced himself that it would be too big of a jump for you two to consider it a “date”.</p><p>It’s fine, though, because the not-date was romantic enough for him. The day after he’d ask you, he had planned for dinner at a nice restaurant in the city. Then, he’d take you to see the movie you’d been talking about for weeks. For the end of the night, he had saved the part he thinks would be your favorite: the meteor shower.</p><p>Jisung had heard about it by chance, on an article he had accidentally opened while scrolling through his phone. But it was perfect because it was then that he had mustered enough courage to even consider taking you out. He had planned the whole “date” around the meteor shower.</p><p>In his head, Jisung had it all down.</p><p>That is, until, you talk to him about a guy you suspected had a crush on you.</p><p>“He sits next to me in history, you’ve probably seen him.” You’re belly-down on Jisung’s bed, scrolling on your phone nonchalantly. He had whipped around in his desk chair to face you, a bit wide-eyed when he had heard about your potential suitor.</p><p>“I think he’s planning to ask me on a date, but I’m not sure.” You shrug and twist on the bed so that you’re lying on your back. “Whatever, though. Hey, have you done th—”</p><p>“Go out with me!”</p><p>Jisung immediately feels the consequences of his words the moment they leave his mouth, feeling the heat rise to his face and reddening his cheeks furiously. You glance at him, perplexed. He quickly brings his fingers to his mouth with a small gasp, as if to prevent any more words from escaping. </p><p>“Ah— wait! Not like a date, though!” he blurts out, waving his hands frantically. You stare at him, eyebrows furrowed, slightly amused. “Like a hangout! Wait, no—“ He shuts his eyes and pats his face, trying to relieve the situation without making a fool of himself. But he’s already stuttering and blushing like an idiot, so he’s now mentally preparing his plan to avoid you for the whole week.</p><p>“Jisung,” you say softly, a small smile on your lips as you sit up. He still has his face buried into his hands, so you repeat, “Jisung!”</p><p>Finally, he slowly takes his hands away from his face and looks up at you sheepishly. His embarrassment was still prominent, in the way he fiddled with his fingers and in the way his eyes darted around the room to avoid your gaze. You scooted closer to the edge of the bed so that you could reach over and take his hands in yours. This causes him to turn redder and stare at his lap more nervously.</p><p>“Jisung,” you say again, more firmly, until he finally makes eye contact with you. When he does, you smile brightly, adoration in your eyes. “Of course I’ll go out with you.”</p><p>His mouth falls open and his eyes widen in disbelief. “…Really?” You laugh and nod wordlessly. His eyes start to twinkle, but then he adds hurriedly, “Ah, but not as a date, okay? This— it’s not a date!”</p><p>You roll your eyes playfully, taking your hands away from his to cross your arms. “I mean, if you didn’t actually want to go out, then you could just say so…”</p><p>“Wait, nooo,” he whines.</p><p>“Okay, then,” you declare, a smirk creeping across your face. “Consider it a date.”</p><p>At this, Jisung flusters again, but he masks it by suddenly pouncing on you to attack you with tickles. You take on the onslaught, laughing until tears form in your eyes, until you manage to overturn him. And then you’re hovering him, poking at his sides and tickling underneath his arms, where you know he’s most ticklish. Once the both of you breathlessly agree on a truce, you’re lying on his bed together, side to side, breathing heavily and the residue of giggles escaping every now and then. </p><p>Jisung sneaks a glance at you. His heart squirms at your contagious smile, and at the way you make him feel so, so happy and genuinely loved. He hides the smile that sneaks up onto his face when he remembers that you accepted his invitation to his not-date. You had jokingly insisted on calling it an actual date, so Jisung had, in his mind, decided to call it one, too. Although, less jokingly, of course.</p><p>— </p><p>Despite having to ask you out earlier than he had intended, Jisung still set the date on the day of the meteor shower, according to plan. He was disappointed that he had not been able to execute the invitation as elaborately as he had hoped. But a spontaneous question blurted out in the dim light of his bedroom on a Thursday night seemed to work just as well, seeing that you had agreed, so Jisung didn’t mind at all.</p><p>He spends the rest of the week wishing the day he had been anticipating would come faster. Other times, though, after you’d teasingly wink at him in the middle of class, mouthing silently “Don’t forget our date!”, he’d suddenly hope the day would come slower. Because if his heart started racing at one single, sneaky wink from across the classroom, who knows how he would act during the date?</p><p>When the day finally comes, Jisung is giddy but jittering with nerves. He had planned to wear a dress shirt, so he’d look nice, but the bitter cold hadn’t let up, so, instead, he left his house in a big bulky hoodie over several other layers of shirts to keep him warm. </p><p>As he got ready, ruffling his hair in front of the mirror and scrunching his nose nervously at the reflection of himself, he heard taps just outside his window. He peeked out and found you standing below the window, pebbles in hand.</p><p>“y/n!” he exclaimed, surprised, as he opened the window. “What are you doing here?” You lived just across the street, but Jisung had been insistent on picking you up at your house. He frowned inwardly at the disappointment that he didn’t get to do that.</p><p>“For our date!” You draw out the last word teasingly, smirking up at him. “Also, you’re late! Come down already!” You wave your arms hurriedly at him, motioning for him to hurry up.</p><p>“Ah, sorry!” He glances at his clock. He was, in fact, twenty minutes past the meet-up time you two had agreed on. “I’ll be down in a sec!”</p><p>Jisung hurriedly pulls on his sweater before running down the stairs and out his front door. You’re waiting there, perched on the doorstep, wearing an outfit that was not dissimilar to his. For the first date (or, at least, what he considers the first date), he had envisioned you in a flowy, summery dress with a pretty, done-up hairstyle. But the current weather would not allow for that, and seeing you in what is most definitely a hoodie stolen from his closet makes his heart race just as much, if not more.</p><p>First, the two of you take a short bus trip into the city, where Jisung had eagerly suggested sharing his earphones with you. After you are dropped off at the bus stop, you walk together to the fancy restaurant, which was not very far. However, upon nearing the destination, Jisung noticed the lack of people near the building, which was odd because he knew that the restaurant was pretty popular and tended to have a line of customers snaking out of the shop.</p><p>The two of you don’t notice the empty interior and the closed sign until you are right in front of the building. Jisung stares at the sign forlornly as you peer into the window. They were closed early for the holiday season, and would not be opening again until after Christmas.</p><p>“Can’t believed it closed this early in the month,” Jisung mutters, a pout forming on his lips.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you have seen that it was closed when you went to make a reservation?” you ask him as the two of you step away from the restaurant.</p><p>“Ah…” he says, glancing down at his feet and running a hand through his hair sheepishly. “I probably should’ve gone to make a reservation in the first place.”</p><p>You giggle and pat his arm reassuringly. “No worries!” You take out your phone and type a couple of things in as Jisung watches you curiously. You scroll for a bit until you find something that makes you perk up and smile at Jisung. “See?” You wave your phone’s screen at him. “There’s a nice diner a few blocks away. Wanna go?”</p><p>Albeit a bit disappointedly, he replies, “Sure, why not?”</p><p>Jisung noticeably sulks the whole way there, so you try to cheer him up by teasingly sneaking your hand into his. He stares at you incredulously and blushed furiously when you lift your arm to showcase your intertwined fingers.</p><p>“You’re embarrassing me,” he whines, but without making a move to take his hand from yours. Your hands stay locked together the whole way to the diner.</p><p>After a couple of minutes of strolling through a busy but not crowded street, you two reach the diner. The sun had not yet set, but the lights twinkled on the flashy retro sign hanging above the entrance. A cute cartoon pig carrying a plate of food on the sign welcomed you two inside with a hearty smile.</p><p>The charming interior was stuffed with customers, but it wasn’t jam-packed to the point that it was chaotic. It smelled pleasant, and for a moment, Jisung had forgotten about his prior inconvenience in favor of getting some good food in his tummy. And the food was, in fact, delicious. Steaming burgers, freshly-cut french fries, and an assortment of other dishes were definitely preferable over the tiny servings of food you would probably get at a fancy restaurant. Each of you had your own separate drink, but when the milkshakes came, Jisung was a bit puzzled.</p><p>He stared for a moment at the single glass of Neapolitan milkshake on the table in between you before saying, “I thought… I thought you wanted a milkshake, too?”</p><p>Cheerily, you reply, “Yeah, I do!” You take two straws and put them in the single glass. “But we’re sharing!”</p><p>“Ah…” Jisung is decidedly bashful from this sudden suggestion. He looks at you sipping the milkshake, mischievously staring back at him, as a blush creeps onto his face.</p><p>“Don’t you want some?” you say, wiggling his straw. Timidly, he takes a sip from the straw, and you giggle at the way he shuts his eyes and buries his face in his hands in embarrassment.</p><p>Afterward, the two of you leave the diner, feeling stuffed, to head to the movie theater. The sun had just started to set, cooling the evening air and tinting the sky with dashes of oranges and pinks. It was chilly enough to see the wisps of your breath in front of you. Jisung played with his breath, hands in his hoodie pocket, as he listened to you talk appreciatively about the meal you just had. </p><p>As you walked along the street, the city thrived with people and tourists out for a night in the city. Couples and groups of friends chattering happily passed you by as the two of you made your way to the theater. Along the sidewalk were trees, planted neatly along even increments. Winter had not yet brought snow, so the branches were still bare and empty. Jisung observed them as you walked and thought wistfully to himself, I wish it were spring.</p><p>If it were spring, he lamented, there would be cherry blossoms! And their petals would charmingly scatter themselves around your heads in the warm spring breeze, creating a bit of a romantic air. And it’d be warm enough to wear looser, lighter clothing, and maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to see you in that flowy, summery dress like he had imagined. Oh, how idealistically dreamy it would be…</p><p>But of course, it was still winter, and Jisung had no way to fast forward time. He decided he didn’t mind much, though, as he glanced at you, walking contentedly beside him in what he realizes is most definitely the hoodie he thought he’d lost weeks ago. He saw the sky swirling with rich colors and a small content smile gracing your face, cheeks rosy from the cold. Then, when you catch his eyes to widen your grin at him, bright and excited, he realized that winter might be a much more romantic season than spring.</p><p>But then Jisung’s daydreams are crushed once again when you get to the ticket booth of the movie theater, only to find out all the tickets had already been sold out.</p><p>Jisung felt like crying. “Are you sure? There aren’t even any more showings?” he pleadingly asked the teller, perhaps desperately hoping that there was some way that a few open seats might magically appear.</p><p>“Sorry, sir,” the teller said, indifferent. Jisung felt like pressing even further, but you noticed the agitated line of customers behind you, so you pull Jisung away.</p><p>“I’m sorry, y/n,” he says dejectedly when you find a table in the lobby of the theater. He starts clawing through the popcorn you had bought beforehand, shoving handfuls in his mouth sorrowfully. “I promised you I would take you to see the movie.”</p><p>“Ah, Jisung, it’s okay.” You pat his head comfortingly. He looks at you, with a pout on his lips and chewing a mouthful of popcorn. You notice tears starting to form in his eyes, and you look at him fondly. “Ji! Don’t cry…”</p><p>“I’m not crying,” he says adamantly, shaking his head and sniffling. Wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand, he continues, “I’m just mad because I planned everything out! I had this grand masterplan in my head.. but then everything just went wrong! It was supposed to be the perfect da—” He stops suddenly, then clears his throat. “It was supposed to be the perfect night out for us two, but nothing went right.”</p><p>“Well, I think tonight was perfect,” you tell him reassuringly. Jisung stares at you, wide-eyed like a puppy. There’s still a pout on his lips.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.” You nod, smiling. “Wanna go to your house instead and have our own marathon? You can watch some of your favorite movies, too,” You beam at him hopefully, eyebrows raised.</p><p>Jisung perks up, considerably more cheery than before. “Okay, then! If you say so.” The two of you exchange thrilled smiles, and Jisung feels the butterflies stir in his chest again.</p><p>You take the bus again back into your neighborhood. By now, the warmer colors in the sky had started to fade into the deeper hues of blue of the night. Faint stars flickered in the sky.</p><p>At Jisung’s house, you crash onto his couch the moment you walk through the door. Your feet were aching a bit from the walking, but you don’t tell Jisung that, as to not make him worry. The house was empty, with Jisung’s parents still out.</p><p>You yawn and stretch as Jisung locks the door behind him. “Hey, can I use your clothes?” you ask him.</p><p>Sharing clothes was not an uncommon occurrence between you and Jisung, but he still retorts, “Why don’t you just get a change of your own clothes? Your house is like… right there.”</p><p>You yawn again, this time more dramatically. “Yeah, but,” you pout, “I’m tired, Ji.”</p><p>Jisung rolls his eyes, surrendering. He turns away from you to start fixing up a bowl of popcorn in the kitchen, in hopes that you didn’t see the blush that once again snuck up on him. “Just grab some pajamas from my closet or something.” You laugh appreciatively before running upstairs to get changed into comfier attire.</p><p>The popcorn is ready by the time you come back down, this time in a pair of Jisung’s pajama pants and a different hoodie. The pants were way too long on you, considering his height, to the point where they hung below your ankles and got caught under your feet when you walked. You’d brought some blankets and pillows down from his room, too. As you start to get comfy on the couch, Jisung comes into the living room with a box of Capri Suns tucked under his arm and two heaping bowls of popcorn in his hands. He must’ve used a couple of bags of popcorn to make all of it.</p><p>As he sets down the food on the table, he regards skeptically. “You’d better return that hoodie to me, y/n.” He attempts to say this coolly, but the truth was that he’d actually like it if you’d kept the hoodie. He’d never admit it, but, seeing you in his clothes makes his heart squirm in a special way.</p><p>“Of course, of course,” you assure him, holding your pinky finger out for a pinky promise. Jisung links his finger with yours as he settles down on the couch next to you, even though both of you knew that that promise was most likely not going to be kept.</p><p>Your queue for the marathon consisted of a lot of different movies. Ones that you hadn’t watched, ones that Jisung hadn’t watched, ones that neither of you had watched, and ones that both of you had watched already but loved so much that you decided to watch them again. </p><p>The first movie was a rom-com that you knew was Jisung’s favorite, his guilty pleasure of sorts. By the time that movie had finished, the two of you had already plowed through one and a half bowls of popcorn and seven Caprisuns, collectively. Jisung had kept burping throughout the entire movie, causing you to interrupt with a series of giggles. </p><p>The second movie was your suggestion. It was a horror movie that Chenle had recommended to the two of you. Jisung, of course, hated scary movies, and he snuggled up close to you during this one so he could bury his face into your shoulder whenever a scary scene came on. Halfway through, he decided that he should probably get changed because he had forgotten to earlier when you first got home. But he didn’t want to go upstairs by himself anymore, so he tugged at your arm to go with him.</p><p>“y/n, please,” he said pleadingly.</p><p>“Jisung, just turn on the upstairs light!” You were too invested in the movie to be interrupted.</p><p>“What if the ghost turns them back off?” he whispered back, genuinely spooked.</p><p>You laugh adoringly before pausing the movie and getting up from your comfy position on the couch. Jisung clings to your arm the entire way to his room.</p><p>You plop down on his bed languidly, sighing as Jisung starts to get changed.</p><p>“y/n… could you, um, close your eyes for a bit?”</p><p>“I can leave the room if you want me to.”</p><p>“No! I mean, no, it’s fine.” He sheepishly scratches the back of his neck.</p><p>You scrunch your eyebrows at him. “And besides, I’ve already seen you get dressed, like, a million times already.”</p><p>“Yeah, but,” he lowers his voice and scratches his nape again. “I’m kind of bloated right now. My tummy’s a bit…”</p><p>You let out a breathy laugh and shake your head before laying an arm over your eyes to obscure your vision. Jisung mutters out a small “thank you”.</p><p>When he finishes and is just checking himself in the mirror to fix his mussed hair, you check your phone. It’s pretty late now.</p><p>“Ooh, Jisung,” you say, drawing out his nickname teasingly. “It’s midnight, you know what that means.” You creep up behind him while his back is turned to you. “It’s witching hour!” You suddenly poke his sides, which causes him to jump and yelp loudly, startled.</p><p>“Ah… ah…” he groans, hand clutched to his beating chest. “y/n, don’t do that…”</p><p>“Hehe, sorry, Ji,” you retort in a baby voice as you pinch his cheek. He swats it away, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed in mock maturity. </p><p>“Hurry up already,” you say, tugging at his sleeve. “I wanna finish as many movies as we can! I don’t want to run out of time.”</p><p>“What time is it right now?” Jisung asks.</p><p>“Um…” Your eyes glance at your phone screen again. “It’s a little past midnight now. I literally just said that.”</p><p>“Wait! Past midnight?” Jisung suddenly looks apprehensive, hand clutched over his mouth. “Shit…”</p><p>“Huh? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I…” He suddenly sits down on the bed, exhaling. “I forgot about the meteor shower.”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“The meteor shower. I had this surprise planned out for you, and we were gonna go watch the meteor shower at this really nice place on a hill where you can see it clearly! But it’s too late now, because the place is too far, and I completely forgot about it, and… and…” he sputters a bit, before he starts sniffling, signaling the oncoming tears that begin to spill down his face. This time, he really does cry. He buries his face in his arms.</p><p>You hurry to his side the moment you realize he’s crying. “Aw, Ji! Don’t cry!” Genuine sympathy laces your voice, the usual teasing tone nowhere to be found. You’re sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, arms wrapped around him comfortingly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, y/n. I’m sorry,” he chokes out between sniffles. “This date really sucked, huh?”</p><p>“No! No, it wasn’t!” you reply firmly but softly. “Thank you, Jisung. Seriously. You’re so sweet, I loved every single second of it, even when it didn’t go according to plan. In fact, I’d be proud to call it my first date.”</p><p>This incites a small, teary-eyed smile from Jisung. “Ah, wait,” he says, hands covering his face again. “I called it a date, didn’t I?”</p><p>You laugh and shake his shoulders. “Who cares? Call it a date! We’ll go on a million dates from now on, Jisung, as long as you stop crying.”</p><p>Jisung wipes his face, still sniffling. “I wasn’t crying.”</p><p>You laugh again, and, this time, Jisung lets out a small giggle with you.</p><p>“Hey, let’s put a hold on the movie marathon for now,” you suggest. “Wanna go to the playground? We might be able to watch the meteor shower from there.”</p><p>Jisung perks up optimistically. His hopeful eyes are a contrast to his still-puffy eyelids and red nose. “Wait, that’s a great idea!” He takes your wrist in his hand, gently but hurriedly. “Let’s go! If we leave now, we might be able to get a clear view of the meteor shower from there!”</p><p>The two of you are a mess leaving the house. You leave the empty Capri Sun packets strewn about on the table and the blankets draped across the couch, promising to clean up when you return. You both leave the house in your pajamas.</p><p>It’s freezing outside, now. Jisung’s excessively long pajama pants are tucked into your shoes as you run alongside him to the park. The crescent moon acts as a beacon of light in the inky dark sky as the two of you run through the empty streets of the neighborhood, giggly and feeling so excessively alive. Your laughs and labored breaths are visible in the frosty air. You have never felt freer than you did that night, running beside Jisung in your pajamas through the empty moonlit neighborhood, chasing the hopes of seeing the stars before they shot across the sky.</p><p>You get to the park where the playground is in a few minutes since it was just outside your neighborhood. You and Jisung jog across the rubbery blacktop of the playground to get to the swings, where the both of you plop down languidly, considerably exhausted.</p><p>“We made it,” Jisung says breathlessly as his fingers coil around the cold chain of the swings. </p><p>The creaking of the swings from your weight seems to echo through the empty air, but not in an eerie way like in horror movies. It’s almost charming when added with your soft laughs and the starry night sky. Before you can reply to Jisung, he exclaims and points upwards.</p><p>“I think it’s starting!”</p><p>You train your head upward and, indeed, the stars had begun to dance in the sky. Small, thin streaks of light run across the dark blue expanse, enchanting you and Jisung in an open-mouthed gaze. It’s so, so beautiful, much more beautiful than even you’d expected. And it’s made even more enchanting when you glance over and make eye contact with Jisung. He beams at you, eyes twinkling and mirroring the stars above. At that moment, you feel as if you have never been more in love with him. You reach over and take his hand. His fingertips are cold, no different from yours, but they feel soft and comforting. When you lace your fingertips together with his and he rubs his thumb across the back of your hand, you realize that Jisung might quite possibly be as in love with you as you are with him.</p><p>With two of you on the swings, staring up at the stars streaking across the sky, and hands laced together between you, you suddenly feel a gentle, cold kiss onto your nose. You blink and see a snowflake perched daintily on your nose bridge. You look up again to see a gentle sprinkling of snow begin to rain from the sky, making it seem as if the stars were falling.</p><p>“Woah!” you exclaim, surprised. “It’s the first time it’s snowed this winter!”</p><p>Jisung laughs, his other arm reaching up to catch the snow. He’s laughing so childlike, so in awe with this magical moment. This is so much better than cherry blossoms, he thinks when he looks at you, hair dusted with snow and stars dancing in your eyes.</p><p>He can’t help himself, suddenly reaching across the swings to plant a gentle, timid kiss on your lips, fleeting and sudden like a butterfly. When your lips connect, Jisung feels himself explode into a million colors, into a million bits of stars, as if his own meteor shower had coursed within him.</p><p>When your lips disconnect, Jisung’s face erupts into a strawberry-colored blush. He begins to make a flustered apology, but you stop him before he can say anything by reconnecting your lips with his, your hands cupping his face.</p><p>When you pull away, your lips pulling into a wistful grin and eyes fluttering, you pat his rosy cheeks tenderly.</p><p>“I’d be glad to go on a million more dates with you, Jisung. But maybe let me do the planning next time…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>